Terrible Secrets
by IamTrash
Summary: (UM. INCEST AT FIRST) "Kevin, I love you." A long pause. "I love you too." The next day, he left early and I cried. I still had a month off before school and I spent the first day of that month crying. How pitiful.
1. Shakey's Pizza Is SO Good

A/N: So this is a new ship. It's incest. Don't like, don't read. But try to bear with it as incest slowly becomes nocest.

WARNING: INCEST (At first)

* * *

1.

"D-don't.. ahh.. stop, j-jackass." What a sight. I was being plowed on by my own brother.

"Wasn't planning to, Kenny." Kevin grunted into my ear. He took me from behind, and while jacking me off, he went faster and faster, signaling that he was going to cum.

"H-hey! Don't.. c-cum inside meee!" I shrieked as he hit my prostate.

"And why not?" Faster. He was so close. And he knew I couldn't answer him. The feeling that I'm about to orgasm makes me speechless that all that came out of my mouth were moans and pants.

"K-Kevin! I-I'm gonna.. C-Cum!" With one last thrust into me, he came inside.

"Y-you asshole.."

He only smirked at me as I lay sideways on the bed. Feeling all the energy being taken away from me made me feel sleepy. But I couldn't sleep yet. I had to clean myself up first. I shivered as I felt Kevin's cum leak out my ass. I got up wearily and walked towards the bathroom while Kevin wiped up the cum from his bed.

When I turned on the water, I spread my ass cheeks so that the load inside me could get out faster. Feeling it slide down me and watching it go down the drain made me think about what I was doing. Letting my brother fuck me was completely insane and not to mention, illegal. But being with him was like knowing that our bond as brothers would never die out.

And it never did. I never had anyone else touch me when Kevin first caught me. But our time is almost up. He has to go to college tomorrow. Today was his last day to be with us and so we had sex for memories. I was surprised he even got accepted, but I'm most of all happy. He deserves to go to college. Maybe get a house of his own. And maybe... a wife. Because I know that once he leaves for college, our bond like lovers is over.

It was only meant to be for a short period of time, Kevin and I. But I never complained. He never did too. We were happy like this. No, he was happy like this. Me?

I don't know if I was ever happy.

Once I get out of the shower, I wear whatever's on the floor and go back to sleep next to Kevin.

"Hey, Kevin?"

"Yeah Kenny?"

A long pause.

"When you go to college. Go find yourself a nice girl for me. Okay?"

Another long pause.

"Yeah, sure. You too Kenny, go find someone special when I'm gone, 'kay?"

An even longer pause.

"Sure." But I'm not sure. Because I don't know if I can handle Kevin being gone for four years. All this sex was not meant for nothing. All this sex kept my heart beating, my emotions flowing, my love.. is leaving.

"Kevin, I love you."

A long pause.

"I love you too."

The next day, he left early and I cried. I still had a month off before school and I spent the first day of that month crying. How pitiful.

2.

I spent the next day outside. Hoping I could get my mind off of my brother, I sit at the bench in front of Starks Pond. I toss rocks, I run, I sleep, I do anything to get my mind off from him. And then I meet Stan.

"What are you doing there?" He shouts and I sit back up, blushing hardly from being caught sleeping outside on a bench. I was a McCormick, not a hobo!

"Um.. I.. erm.." I spout out. I couldn't answer him. I didn't know what to say.

"Haha, I'm Stan Marsh." He puts his hand out for me to shake.

"And I'm Kenny McCormick." I shake his hand. I notice his blue eyes to go with his raven hair and how he's taller than me by approximately six inches and how he wears the school jersey. "I go to South Park High as well. I guess I just don't really talk to people." Who needed to talk when I had Kevin to talk for me? Ever since Kevin caught me, I was always off-limits. Not even talking was allowed if it wasn't with him. But I didn't really mind it. He was always there for me even if I didn't need him.

"You do? Well, wow, how have I never noticed?" He laughs and I chuckle a bit. "So, you have any friends Kenny?"

I shake my head no.

"Oh. Well wanna be my friend?" Was this how you make friends? Was it this simple? Was this an example in the 'How to Make Friends 101' handbook? Is he being serious? "Yeah! Sure!" I said in a hurry. Kevin was always protective. If he saw Stan talking to me right now, he would've brought me home immediately.

"Well, since I'm going to Shakeys to meet Kyle, wanna come with?" He asked as I wondered what in the world this so called Shakeys was.

"Shakeys? What's that?" I ask him in confusion. And he just laughs.

"Where have you been? Under a rock? Man, you have got to go to Shakeys and try their pizza. It's so good dude." He jokes and grabs me along for the ride.

When we get there, a boy with curly red hair, green eyes, and is taller than Stan by about three inches greets Stan with wide arms.

"Hey! How are you doing? It's been too long dude!" Then he looks at me. "Uhm, Stan? Who's that blond there? I don't think I've seen him around before."

"That's just Kenny McCormick, a friend of mine. Yes Kyle, I am capable of making friends while you were away for the summer." They laugh and I stand there awkwardly.

"So Kenny," the red head speaks, "the name's Kyle, Kyle Broflovski of course. So, how'd you meet dear old Stanny?" He says with a smile.

I answer with complete honesty. "I met him at Starks Pond. I was lying down on the bench when he yelled, 'What are you doing there?' I never knew he would want to be my friend." I saw as awkwardly as I can be. He laughs for a bit then asks me if I wanted to come with him and Stan to this party he was invited to. This rich guy named Token was going to host it. There was going to be liquor and everything. Thinking back to Kevin, he never really let me leave the house. I felt so trapped. So loved. Yet so suffocated by his love that I nearly drowned in it. I was scared of it too. So I said yes to going.

"Sweet, the party is tomorrow and I'll come pick you up with Stan. Where do you live?" He asks and I tell him I live near the train tracks, on the poor side of town. He nodded and told me to get ready by 7. He also asked for my number. Gosh, I felt like a teenage girl giving away her phone number to a hot guy. But maybe I _was_ the teenage girl. Maybe Kyle was the hot guy. Maybe I'm just overreacting. Yeah, that must be it, I'm just overreacting too much. Yes, definitely.

3.

I went home to the smell of alcohol and drugs. Oh no, they've been drinking again. Where's Karen? I need to find her quickly. I look in her room, she wasn't there. I look in the kitchen, not there. In the bathroom, the living room, parents room, and even my room. She wasn't there. Could she be, in Kevin's room? I take a peek and there she was, sleeping on the bed. My heart was relieved as to to how safe and sound she was. But I go and wake her up.

"Karen?" I nudge her softly.

"Kenny? Is that you?" She murmurs.

"Who else could it be Kare-bear?"

And she laughs. "Don't call me that Ken-bun!" I laugh with her.

"Then don't call me _that._ "

She sticks her tongue out. "It's cute. so, why did you wake me up?"

"We're, going out to eat tonight. Mom or dad aren't home to cook and there isn't anything home to cook anyways. Also, why we you sleeping in Kev's room when you could have slept in mine?" I ask her. She looks up at me and then responds with, "Well, because you always sleep here. and I'm always wondering what's so special about this bed."

My cheeks nearly turn as red as a tomato. "There is nothing special about this bed so let's go out to eat, 'kay? I'm going to get the money I saved up so that we can eat." I grab her hand and make her sit on the couch. "Stay here." I say and she nods. I go into my room and open my drawer, taking out the money that I'd save up for the past few years. I roll out a fifty and then go back out to the living room. "Let's go Karen, we're eating like gods today." She giggles and grabs my hand and we walk over to Shakeys. The place where I got a new friend.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'm going to continue this. I promise. But you see, I have this thing with procrastination and we're kind of like, really good buddies with each other. Please read and review!


	2. Short, Blue Light Saber

4.

 _"Kenny!"_

 _I look over to where the voice was coming from. But all I saw was a deep green of forest that was trapping me in. "Kevin?!" I shout, but no one shouts back and I think I just made up the voice in my head. It was already night time, the moon was out and somehow, I managed to get myself lost in the woods. I'm such a dumb ass and right now, all I want to do it cry. I hope Kevin comes to save me._

I wake up and Karen is by my side, next to me. I stroke her hair and creep quietly to the bathroom, being careful as to not wake her up. She deserves to sleep right now. I look at the mirror and it shows my reflection. I look so horrible right now. I laugh at myself, just for the fun of it. Then, I strip naked and turn on the water. I take one last look at myself before I go in the tub to wash myself clean.

 _I hear a snarl and a somewhat sort of pig squeal. Now, this wasn't normal so I definitely got scared and I took a few steps back from where I was. "Anyone there?!" I shout but no other sound could be heard anymore. I decide that this place isn't a place I should be in so I walk into the endless path of more and more trees. The only source of warmth I have is my orange Parka and right now, it isn't really helping me. I shiver as a breeze rushes past me and I keep walking. I rub my hands together to try and generate some heat but that doesn't work. I then feel really dizzy. As if, I didn't have the energy to walk anymore. I dropped down on my knees and collapsed on the ground, my breathing was heavy. I felt so sleepy. Maybe.. if I just rest.. my eyes for a bit... and get back up... I could.. keep going.._

I quickly get out of the bathtub and wear a new set of clothes with the exception of my orange parka and head to the kitchen to get some pop tarts. I grab the box from the top cabinet and take out two of the strawberry filled sweets. The same damn thing I've been eating for about two months. I think I'm starting to get sick of it. But I'll bear with it. I open one of them and nearly devour the whole thing and leave the other on the table for Karen. For some reason, our drunken parents are still not home but do I really care? Not really, so I grab a post-it from somewhere and a pencil and write down a note for Karen when she wakes up.

I'm heading out, don't worry, I'll be back soon. Here's a pop tart, eat it whenever. Stay inside, okay? -Kenny

Yeah, I think that's enough to write down. She'll still worry but I think she'll be okay. I just hope our parents don't come home before I do. I hope they don't come back home _drunk_ , before I do.

* * *

5.

 _"Karen!"_

 _My head turns to look at the voice that's calling me."Oh, good morning Kenny!" I smile at him, he smiles back. It's common towards us. But It's different somehow. He's wearing really fancy clothes. The colors orange and yellow are dressing him up. He looks like a prince. My prince._

 _"How's my little princess doing?" Princess? Is he talking to me? I look at my own clothes and I'm wearing a fancy dress, something not fitting for me. I've never worn these types of clothes before so I'm a little nervous._

 _"I'm dong fine, and you?" I reply with a generous toothy smile. He does the same and we're both happy._

 _"With you, I'm always happy!" He looks so princely. He's fit for one. I know he is. I run up to him, his arms wide and we meet in a hug. He picks me up and twirls me around. We're both laughing our silly laughs and then someone calls him._

I wake up.

 _"Kenny!" He looks towards the person that I can't make out to be._

 _"I'm sorry Karen, but I have to go." He says, a look of forlorn. As he gets up, I hold on to the hem of his outfit. He always leaves early for some reason. I don't want that today. I really want him to stay with me today. For today and forever. I never want him to leave._

 _"Don't go." I mumble, tears welling up in my eyes. what if he doesn't come back this time? His visits are becoming shorter and shorter and I fear that he'll stop coming all at once. "Please, don't go Kenny." I look up, tears sliding down my cheeks. He can't help but to wince and he looks back at the figure that I don't know. He's always taking him away from me. "Don't leave me Kenny, I beg you, please don't go."_

 _"KENNY!" The voice gets louder this time._

 _"Karen, I have to go, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He says it twice and I let go of his outfit. I wipe my tears because I feel like such a loser. "I promise I'll come back, okay? You're my princess and I have to meet my princess again." He reassures me and it almost works. I nod my head and watch him leave me._

 _"Don't be gone for too long." I mumble out to him as he goes off with the man I can't see. He's a blur to me. I can't see him for some reason._

Kenny isn't here when I do.

 _I have a feeling Kenny is keeping something from me._

I go to the bathroom, my footsteps silent as I tread along the cold floor. I wipe my eyes of dust and gross eye boogers. I take a look at myself in the mirror. I'm not a princess anymore. Just regular, plain boring Karen. My eyebrows furrow. and I grimace at myself. Then I laugh at myself, because I think it's funny. Funny that I was made to look like this. Born to walk the streets to be known as the poor kid, Karen, or Kenny's brother. I do have a friend though, her name is Ruby Tucker and she isn't all that much talkative, but she _is_ a great listener. I tell her all my problems and secrets and she'll respond with either okay, or a full sentence with wordy words. Hey, I'm smart too! But, Ruby's just smarter than me. I guess because she listens to the teacher to much and she reads a lot of books. She has a habit of sticking her middle finger at her family though. I'm glad I didn't catch on. I go to the kitchen and see a post-it stuck on a pop tart. I eat while I read the note.

It says, "I'm heading out, don't worry, I'll be back soon. Here's a pop tart, eat it whenever. Stay inside, okay? -Kenny". I nibble on the corner of the deliciously sweet toaster pastry. Mmmm, strawberry. I should be sick of it but I guess not. I can tell that Kenny's sick of it. Eating only strawberry filled pop tarts for a whole two months can't be healthy for you. But I feel fine. What to do, what to do.. I can, take a look in mommy's drawer. She has make-up! and I'll find the wig Kenny used to play with so that he could be a princess with me. And his dress he used to wear along with it too! Time to go treasure hunting! I dug through mommy's drawers and found the make-up supplies. In another drawer, there kept this short, blue light saber thing. There was a switch and everything! But when I turned it on, it didn't glow, it vibrated. I'll keep this and ask Kenny about it later. I looked through mommy's closet and found some boxes. Upon closer inspection, on of the boxes had the words "Unnecessary Stuff". I looked through that and found the pink and white dress Kenny used to wear. Along with the wig and a couple other things. Like for example, a ring with balls attached with a string. Was it an accessory? Another thing was a bulb like thing with the end as a kitty tail! And matching kitty ears to go with it! I'll tell Kenny to wear them once he gets home. I bet he'll look so adorable! I put the supplies and the short, light saber thing in the box and dragged it over to Kenny's room. I started applying make-up on myself first.

* * *

6.

I decide to head home after taking a walk with no destination. I just wanted to get out of the house really, that was it. When I got home, it was no where near eight. It's still too early for Kyle to pick me up. Karen should be up, shouldn't she? I head into my room and find her applying make-up on herself. "Karen? What are you doing?" She looks at me a smiles that adorable smile of hers.

"Welcome home Kenny! Let's play princess! Please?" She uses her cuteness on me and I give in. I nod my head and she bounces up and down. "Yay! Sit down, I'm going to dress you up, okay?" I listen to her and sit down in front of her. She applies the blond wig on me that I used to wear whenever I would play princess with her. And then comes the dress in which I hand to go to the bathroom to change myself in. When I get out, she applies the make-up. She's very precise with it. Her little tongue is sticking out as she concentrates on making it perfect. It takes a few hours I'm guessing before she stops applying crap on my face and smiles at me. "Perfect! You look like a real princess now, Kenny!" She then looks at me again. "Wait, hold on, close your eyes, let me get something." She says before going to get something. I close my eyes but hear rustling before she comes back and places something on my head. "Stand up but keep your eyes closed!" She says with enthusiasm. She then leads me to somewhere and when she stops, She tells me to open my eyes. The first thing I see is myself, covered in make-up. Then the dress and as my eyes trail up, I see the wig and then the.. cat ears? Wheres she get these from? But before I ask, I take a look at myself and really admire what she's done. She made me look like.. 'a real princess' in her words. I looked like a hot babe though.

"Um Karen?"

"Yes Ken-bun?" She giggles at the nickname.

"Where'd you get the yellow cat ears?" I ask. Her smile deepens.

"You're never going to believe it Kenny, I found toys that mommy has kept from us from all these years!" Karen seems really happy. Did I hear her say toys? We're too poor to afford toys.

"Can you show me these _toys_?" I ask as politely as I could and she nods her head and leads me to the box that has been sitting in my room. A box I've never noticed was even _in_ my room. She digs into the box and I look warily at her. What she brings out disturbs me greatly.

"Look Kenny, mom has a blue light saber! It's shorter than I though it would be though. And it vibrates too!" Karen switches on the blue dildo and she's right, it starts vibrating in her tiny pure, hands. I quickly snatch the toy away from her. I'm too horrified to say anything so she says something. "Oh-kay.. You can play with that Kenny, good thing there's more toys in here!" Then she pulls out.. _anal beads_. "Look! It's pink!" I snatch that away from her too. I'm still too horrified. "Okay Kenny! You can play with that, I'll just play with this." She digs in the box once more and she pulls out a cat tail _BUTT PLUG_! I take that away from her and she starts pouting. "Kenny, you have to share! You can't just play with them all by yourself!" She says. And all the while I'm thinking, 'How is she so pure?' I dump everything into the box, take the box and put it back where it belongs. In mom's closet.

"Why did you put it back? I was going to play with them!"

I quickly try to come up with an answer. "You see, if mom comes home and sees you play with that, she'll get really mad!" Her face grows worried.

"She'll get mad? Oh no! Thank you Kenny! I don't want to get in trouble with mommy!" She gives me a hug and I hug her back. Then, the door bell rings. I let go of her and answer the door. I forget I'm still wearing the make-up and dress and wig. I fucking forget.

"Hello?" I open the door and greet the stranger with a smile.

"Hi, I'm looking for.. Kenny?" I take a look at this stranger and realize it's Kyle! Is it eight already?

"Yes, yes, um, I'm right here." I say and he looks at me funny.

"Kenny? That's you? No way dude, I would've never thought." He chuckles. I let him in the house, still unaware that I'm wearing this dress. Karen comes out and greets the stranger known as Kyle.

"Doesn't he look pretty?" Karen asks Kyle and I think that's pretty weird of her to ask. Shouldn't she be asking something like, 'Isn't he so handsome?' or 'Don't you think he's hot?' but not something like, 'Doesn't he look pretty?'. Kyle smiles that dazzling smile and faces her.

"I think he looks pretty hot like that. He could totally pass as a hot chick!" Kyle whispers the last part to Karen.

"He's supposed to be a princess!" Karen exclaims and I suddenly realize I'm still in this fucking outfit. And I just wore it in front of Kyle. I blush wildly.

"O-oh my g-god.." I stammer out. He looks at me with a smile and I'm ready to punch his face. Instead, I go to my room, slam the door, switch out of my princess outfit to my regular outfit, wipe the make-up off of me, making sure I don't have _any_ trace of make-up even on me, go out of my room and into the living room and pull my hoodie up, drawing in my draw strings to my hood. "L-let's just go.." I say to Kyle. "Don't ever speak of this incident ever again." I glare at him and he looks back. "Kare-bear, I'm going to a party so just go to sleep, I'll be back soon, I promise." I say to Karen and she nods.

"I was getting sleepy anyways. Bye Kenny!" she waves good bye as I leave the house and I wave back. I close the door and go into Kyle's car.

"So... Princess Kenny, huh?"

"Don't!"

He chuckles and keeps driving. "We can never speak of this ever again but I still have the pictures to remind me."

"YOU TOOK PICTURES!?" I shrieked. He laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, but don't worry, it'll be our little secret."

 _It'll be our little secret, Kenny._

* * *

A/N: YEAH! I'M HERE AND NOT DEAD! I SAID I WOLD CONTINUE THIS AND I DID :DDD! PROCRASTINATION HASN'T GOTTEN ME YET GUYS, THERE'S STILL HOPE!


End file.
